A jamais différents
by Okaane
Summary: Sai, Shikamaru, Kiba et Temari sont envoyés en mission à Iwa no Kuni. Mais Sai a une mission de la Racine à réaliser, et en plus de ça un léger problème de coeur. Un étrange combat contre lui-même s'impose. Yaoi.
1. More

Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Première fic postée sur Wow! ...

**Titre :** A jamais différents.

**Résumé plus complet :**

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Romance, Aventure .

**Pairing :** Vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt. ;)

**Notes: **YAOI et Lemon... Donc Homophobes, tracez votre route. :)

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

La Racine est ma seule maison.

Dans mon cœur, il fait noir.

Je ne sais pas aimer. 

Je ne suis... personne. 

* * *

******-Sai, tu as encore une double mission à réaliser. Je t'avouerai que tu n'auras aucun mal à y parvenir. Mais je préfère que ce soit toi qui t'y attaches.****  
********-Bien, Danzou-sama. ****  
********-Alors, écoute-moi bien...**

_Les chuchotements s'envolèrent loin, dans l'air calme et paisible de la nuit._

* * *

_Quatre silhouettes face à Tsunade, menton posé sur ses coudes. De dos, il était facile de distinguer trois hommes et une femme. Tous s'étaient déjà vus, avaient déjà eu l'occasion de parler. Et pourtant, une tension indescriptible les reliait, à cet instant précis. Et cela, Tsunade le savait mieux que personne. Alors, son rôle d'Hokage collé au visage, elle commença:_

******-Bon. Je ne m'attarderai pas. Je vous ai tous réunis ici pour vous confier la même mission. Les fêtes d'Iwa no kuni, ça vous parle?**

_Les quatre têtes acquiescèrent en même temps._

******-Alors je ne m'expliquerai pas plus. Shikamaru, Kiba, Saï et Temari, je vous nomme tous pour aller représenter Konoha dans les fêtes d'Iwa no Kuni!**

_Tsunade avait conclu son discours avec un étrange sourire qui signifiait beaucoup et très peu à la fois. Son enchantement quant à l'avenir de cette mission était certain, et son choix lui semblait parfait. Pourtant, les jeunes ninjas ne paraissaient pas raisonner de la même façon, et se jetaient des regards désapprobateurs. _

******-Pourquoi avoir fait appel à moi? Je ne suis pas ninja de Konoha pourtant... **

_Tsunade, dont le sourire s'était figé, redevint Hokage. Ses doigts entrelacés devant sa bouche, elle reprit en une millième de seconde son air sérieux. Son regard fixé sur Temari, elle soupira avant d'annoncer:_

******-Vous avez réellement cru que je vous utiliserai, vous, de si bons ninja, pour faire figure? Non, n'y croyez pas. **

_Tous devinrent anxieux. Kiba répétait un mouvement furtif de la narine révélant son inquiétude et Shikamaru fronça le sourcil. Même Temari se mordillait la lèvre._  
_Tous étaient inéluctablement angoissés. _

******-Oui, je le vois sur vos visages. Vous êtes perplexes... Normal. Iwa no Kuni n'est pas une destination sans danger, et vous le savez. Vous connaissez les difficultés qu'ont eu les plus grands de Konoha dans ce village. Alors, puisque vous êtes au courant:écoutez-moi bien. Votre mission est si simple que ça peut en être déconcertant: tuer un traître.**

_Un traître? Le nom commun était répété dans les esprits des quatre chuunins. De nombreux visages s'y rattachaient. Comme celui de Sasuke Uchiwa, ou des membres de l'Akatsuki. Mais dans chacun des deux cas, cela n'était en rien un bon présage._

******-N'allez rien imaginer. Vous ne le connaissez pas, mais lui vous connait. C'est un des plus grands espions ninjas du monde shinobi, et a déserté Konoha depuis peu.****  
********-Mais pourquoi n'en savons-nous rien?** _Osa Shikamaru._  
******-Il y a tant de déserteur dans ce village. On ne connait souvent que ceux qui ont un rapport avec notre propre existence. Bref, vous devez tuer cette personne.****  
********-Seulement parce qu'il est déserteur?** _Se risqua Kiba._  
******-Non, juste parce qu'il en sait beaucoup trop.**

_Les ordres donnés, tous rentrèrent chez eux. Le rendez-vous était fixé à neuf heures le lendemain._

* * *

_Les quatre chuunins étaient en direction d'Iwa no Kuni depuis quelques heures déjà. Ils restaient silencieux. En réalité, ils s'inquiétaient tous au propos de leur mission. Tsunade avait été très claire, mais ce n'était que pendant la nuit que chacun de leur côté s'étaient rendu compte qu'ils ne savaient rien de leur adversaire. Alors que les jambes s'activaient pour leur progression, les cerveaux de tous s'imaginaient maintes issues à cette mission. Aucun ne voyait réellement le temps passer, et ils avançaient bien plus rapidement qu'ils ne l'avaient cru. _  
_Shikamaru le premier réalisa à quel point ils avaient couru. _

******-Galère! Ça va changer nos plans.****  
**  
_Tous les regards se braquèrent sur le jeune Nara, sans comprendre._

******-On s'arrête ici. **

_Shikamaru cessa net de courir, et les trois autres furent surpris de la décision de leur chef, surtout qu'ils ne pensaient avoir tant été de l'avant._

******-On a marché bien plus que prévu. On s'arrête et on plante les tentes ici-même. **

_Tous acquiescèrent et obéirent. Trois tentes pour quatre, dont une pour Temari. Les jeunes ninjas n'eurent même pas à se concerter pour se placer. Enfin, Shikamaru et Sai n'eurent pas le choix; vu que Kiba avait placé la gamelle d'Akamaru à ses côtés dans une tente. Ils partageraient donc la même tente._  
_Le campement dressé, ils se réunirent autour d'un feu flamboyant, des bols de riz entre les mains._  
_Seul Kiba était réellement bavard dans l'équipe, et accompagné d'Akamaru, il pouvait faire la conversation dont il avait l'habitude dans un langage plus animal. L'équipe n'avait pas échanger beaucoup de mots depuis leur départ._  
_Alors, autour de ce feu, Temari s'obligea à interrompre ce long silence. _

******-Et bien! Vous ne parlez pas beaucoup à ce que je vois... **

_Cette phrase était un peu une bombe de chaleur entre l'équipe qui sentit un poids se supprimer définitivement. Le silence était clos, maintenant, et la tension qui les reliait était beaucoup moins palpable. _

******-Oui, c'est vrai qu'on a passé une journée sans dire un mot. C'est fou quand j'y pense!** _Lança Kiba le sourire aux lèvres._  
******-Je crois qu'on s'est tous fait du soucis, en réalité**_, expliqua Shikamaru. _******Vous comme moi, nous pensions tous à notre adversaire, non?**

_Kiba et Temari se sentirent premièrement gênés d'être ainsi découverts et finirent par sourire. Sai écoutait avec une certaine distance la conversation, et mangeait son riz en silence._

******-Oui, je trouvais ça étrange de ne rien savoir sur lui.** _Affirma Kiba en hochant la tête._  
******-En effet, surtout que Tsunade ne nous a pas donné de limite de temps. « Vous le trouverez à Iwa no Kuni sous le nom de 'Renard Bleu' » a-t-elle dit simplement.**_Répétait Temari en tentant de prendre l'air sérieux de Tsunade._

_Kiba explosa de rire. L'imitation de Temari était en effet très bien réussie, et même Shikamaru esquissa un sourire moqueur. Akamaru aboya gaiment._

******-Enfin, si elle ne nous a pas donné d'informations, c'est que Shika nous les trouvera, n'est-ce pas!****  
********-T'en as pas assez de me relancer à chaque fois Kiba!** _Lança le dit Shika, légèrement blasé._  
******-Toi et ta modestie! Il n'a pas tort, avoue-le!**

_Le jeune Nara regardait Temari avec un sourire. Elle disait juste. Il les avait tous impressionné lors du tournoi qui avait conclu sur le décès du Sandaime. Et Kiba comme Temari s'en rappelaient __parfaitement bien. _

******-Galère!**_Souffla le garçon au QI surélevé alors que Temari lui plantait ses baguettes dans la joue pour le chambrer. _

_Tous trois riaient à plein poumons devant le regard sans émotions de Sai. Alors, Temari posa son regard sur lui. Elle cessa de glousser et fut suivie par ses deux camarades de Konoha. _

******-Tu ne dis rien Sai? ****  
********-Non, je ne peux pas comprendre pourquoi vous riez. **

_Temari resta un instant bouche bée. Quelle étrange déclaration! _

******-Je, et bien... Parce qu'on se moque gentiment de Shikamaru!** _Expliqua-t-elle._  
******-Mais, vous êtes amis?**

_Après une hésitation qui ne relevait que de ses propres sentiments, Temari hocha la tête._

******-Oui, évidemment.****  
********-Seulement amis?** _Demanda Sai le sourire aux lèvres, comme s'il pensait faire bien. _

_En effet, il pensait faire bien. Les réactions de Temari que Sai s'était forcé à remarquer avaient trahi la jeune fille. Pour Sai, il lui semblait évident que la jeune kunoichi aimait le cerveau de l'équipe. Pourtant, Temari ne laissa pas la situation affirmer cette hypothèse. _

******-Seulement amis!** _Affirma-t-elle en jetant un retard noir à Sai._  
******-Très bien.** _Conclut-il en reprenant son air impassible._

_Shikamaru et Kiba avaient suivi cette conversation de loin, sans se sentir capable de l'interrompre. Akamaru gémit un instant et Kiba lui caressa le dos dans le sens du poil. La tension était revenue. Temari était crispée et Sai la regardait sans gêne. Alors, il se leva et se dirigea vers sa tente. Avant de s'y engouffrer, il lança un bref: _**«******** Bonne nuit ****» **_et disparut._

******-Putain de mec!** _Jeta Temari énervée malgré elle de s'être faite démasquée par un inconnu._  
******-Il est sérieusement bizarre, ce type. J'le sens pas du tout.**_Continua Kiba._

_Shikamaru restait figé sur la tente dans laquelle il allait dormir. Non pas parce qu'il avait sommeil, mais parce que quelque chose le gênait. Le chagrinait, presque. Alors il décida de suivre son instinct._

******-Bon, j'y vais... Restez pas éveillés trop tard. B'ne nuit.**

_Temari se redressa et regardait le jeune Nara se faufiler dans la tente. Avait-il compris, qu'elle l'aimait? Cette question la tiraillait, mais elle n'en saurait rien ce soir. Alors elle se tourna de nouveau vers Kiba qui grommelait toujours autant contre Sai. _

_A l'intérieur de la tente, recroquevillé sur lui-même, Sai s'était déshabillé et regardait un cahier gribouillé. Des visages, des animaux, des paysages, tout était dessiné au crayon de papier. Crayon qu'il faisait tourner entre ses doigts blancs. Il pliait machinalement les coins des pages griffonnées. _

******-Que fais-tu?** _Demanda Shikamaru en remarquant le cahier._  
******-Je dessine.** _Répondit Sai en refermant soigneusement le cahier._

_Le jeune Nara s'approcha et vint s'assoir à côté de lui._

******-Ça va être galère pour nous. **

_Sai leva un regard interrogateur à son camarade et posa le livret à ses côtés, sur son sac._

******-De t'avoir avec nous, pardi. T'es intelligent, doué. Mais tu n'y comprends rien du tout en sentiments, n'est-ce pas? ****  
********-En effet. J'ai essayé d'apprendre, mais les humains sont trop compliqués.**

_Shikamaru hocha la tête. Sur ça, il avait pas tort._

******-Mais, j'ai tout de même réussi à remarquer que Temari est folle de toi. **

_Le jeune Nara baissa la tête pour masquer son sourire. En effet, la jeune fille était bien maladroite pour dissimuler ses sentiments. Même lui l'avait flairé. Et pourtant... _  
**  
********-Tu souris? Alors, tu l'aimes aussi. ****  
********-Là, tu fais fausse route. Je ne l'aime absolument pas. **

_Sai se munit de nouveau d'un faux sourire. Il s'était trompé. Shikamaru était bel et bien un homme compliqué. Ou peut-être se moquait-il simplement d'elle dans ce sourire qu'il s'était forcé à cacher._  
_L'intelligent se tourna un instant pour chercher dans son sac un minuscule réveil qu'il posa dans le coin de la tente le plus proche de lui. Ensuite, il ôta ses vêtements et s'allongea sur le duvet, ses bras repliés sous sa nuque. _  
_Sai le regardait faire, et déplia ses jambes face à lui. _

******-Temari a un sale caractère. Elle est très impulsive, mais demain, elle aura oublié ta maladresse.****  
********-Tu la connais bien, dis-moi. ****  
********-A croire que oui.** _Répondit Shikamaru sans une once d'implicite._

_Sai n'étais pas fatigué. Il se serait posé pour gribouiller quelques croquis, mais il ne devait pas réveiller le seul qui ne le trouvait pas de trop dans cette mission. Il fallait qu'il la mène à bien, et pour cela, il avait besoin de lui. Alors il se tourna et jeta son crayon dans son sac._

******-C'est dommage que tu ne sois pas doué en relations sociales. ****  
********-Ah? ****  
********-Parce que tu es vraiment bien foutu... **

_Sai arqua un sourcil, alors que Shikamaru le fixait, un sourire discret aux lèvres. _  
_Décidément, il était réellement compliqué, ce génie des échecs._

* * *

Voilà le premier chapitre! :) Il y en aura Cinq , et je termine actuellement le dernier. Ça ira plutôt vite en postage. Donc, laissez plein de petites Reviews.

Maathi-A


	2. Try again

Second chapitre. Pas de Lemon pour aujourd'hui, pas encore, du moins :D

Bonne lecture!

* * *

_Journée simple, une pluie battante. Une journée sans bizarreries. Les quatre ninjas et Akamaru avaient repris leur course effrénée en direction d'Iwa no Kuni, dans un silence moins pesant que la veille. En effet, Temari et Shikamaru, depuis leur départ, échangeaient une conversation passionnante sur les nuages, ce qui ennuyait Kiba. Sai, quant à lui, restait toujours aussi impassible qu'à l'habitude. _  
_A de nombreuses reprises, ils croisèrent des groupes de voyageurs gais et ivres de joies en direction du village caché. Mais ils ne croisèrent aucune escouade de ninja comme ils l'étaient. _  
_Ils firent trois haltes dans la journée pour se poser, et pour mieux repartir. Le but de Shikamaru étaient qu'ils parviennent à Iwa no Kuni avant la nuit. Et le cerveau eut se qu'il désirait._

******-Enfin!** _Soupira Temari fatiguée d'avoir couru tout le jour. _  
******-Maintenant, trouver un hôtel. **

_Leur quête fut fructueuse. Dès le deuxième choix, ils purent être tous accueillis, y compris Akamaru. Ils obtinrent trois chambres, et Kiba ne laissa aucun choix, de nouveau, à ses camarades._  
_Ils prirent une bonne demi-heure pour s'installer, avant de se rejoindre au rez-de-chaussée de l'auberge, où ils pourraient gouter à de la vraie nourriture. _

******-Je suis exténué, mais surtout affamé! N'est-ce pas Akamaru?****  
********-Ouaf!****  
********-Oui, je suis désolé d'avoir tenté de tout parcourir en une journée mais je préférais avoir plus de temps pour nos recherches ici**_, exposa le jeune Nara._  
******-Ne t'excuse pas Shikamaru, c'est toi qui décide. **

_Temari sourit. Elle était réellement fatiguée, mais au moins, elle pourrait dormir dans un vrai lit. Et il fallait avouer que cette idée la ravissait._  
_Kiba commanda cinq repas et enchaîna sur l'animal à tuer._

******-Je pense qu'à partir de maintenant, il faut que nous soyons toujours vigilants. Aucune information ne doit nous échapper. Tout est à prendre sur le 'Renard Bleu'...****  
********-Quel sérieux Kiba!**_Se moqua Temari en lui donnant un coup de poing amical sur l'épaule._  
******-Non, tu as raison Kiba. Mais trouvons un surnom à notre ennemi. S'il est connu par ici, on risque de nous repérer. Appelons-le... Le Crapaud!**

_Un magnifique blanc prolongea la conversation. Temari ouvrait de grands yeux alors que Kiba en perdait sa mâchoire._

******-Bah, quoi?** _Demanda Shikamaru._  
******-Tu te fous de nous? C'est quoi ce surnom débile! ****  
********-Le Crapaud!** _Répéta Kiba en frappant la table du poing et en hurlant de rire. _

_Shikamaru était déconfit de la réaction de ses adversaires. Il trouvait sincèrement son substitut original et anonyme. Alors il les regardait s'esclaffer sans, semblait-il, ne pouvoir jamais s'arrêter._

******-Le lacet rouge. **

_Temari, les larmes perlant aux ccoin des yeux, se tourna vers Sai, fixé également par Kiba et Shikamaru._

******-Le lacet rouge. Le lacet relie deux choses, comme il noue les chaussures au pied de quelqu'un. Le rouge fait référence à Konoha, au feu. ****  
********-Personnellement, désolée Shika... Mais je préfère ça.**_Conclut Temari._******Je suis ravie de te savoir utile, en fait. **

_Sai décrocha son sourire parfait et menteur, alors que les plats arrivaient, bouillants et succulents._

* * *

******-Sai, tu dors?** _Demanda Shikamaru à voix basse._  
******-Non, je t'ai réveillé? **

_L'héritier des Nara se redressa et s'étira le bras. De l'autre côté de la chambre, où était installé un bureau, Sai était assis, son cahier à dessin devant lui. La lampe de chevet dirigée vers le papier. _  
_Shikamaru répondit non de la tête et se leva doucement. _

******-Tu dessines quoi, au juste?****  
********-Rien d'important.** _Répondit Sai son hypocrite rictus collé aux lèvres._

_Shikamaru soupira et se gratta la nuque. Était-il réellement obligé de paraître si comédien devant lui?_

******-Te la joue pas à ça avec moi... Souris pas si t'en as pas envie, c'est tout. **

_Sai relâcha son air hypocrite et regarda Shikamaru droit dans les yeux. Il y eut un silence plutôt long mais pas pesant pour autant. _

******-Tu fais partie de la Racine, n'est-ce pas?**

_Sai n'eut aucune réaction. Impossible d'interpréter ses gestes. Pourtant, le jeune Nara croyait à son hypothèse plus que le jeune illustrateur ne pensait._

******-Exact. Comment as-tu deviné?****  
********-J'ai été le premier Chuunin de ma génération à être promu. J'ai plus d'expérience que les autres et des connaissances plus approfondie de mon village.**

_Sai se leva, et posa son sac à dos sur le bureau pour pouvoir y ranger ses affaires sans se baisser. Il plongea son cahier et son crayon dans la poche quand une main saisit son avant-bras._

******-As-tu de bonnes raisons de cacher tes dessins de tous?****  
********-Surement. **  
******-Tu me soûles...** _Soupira Shikamaru en esquissant un sourire. _******Oui, tu me soûles, à n'y rien comprendre.**

_Sai restait impassible, son regard noir posé sur le visage consterné de l'héritier du clan Nara. _

******-As-tu déjà ressenti quelque chose? Un sentiment, n'importe lequel! ****  
**  
_Sai sembla réfléchir une seconde ou deux, avant de répondre à la question qu'on venait de lui poser. Une réponse franche, qu'il se savait contrôler. Parce que..._

******-Oui. ****  
********-De l'amour?** _Osa Shikamaru, presque déjà convaincu de la négation de la réponse qu'on allait lui fournir. _

_Sai baissa les yeux, comme tristement. _

******-En quelques sortes. ****  
********-Alors, est-ce que tu connais, le désir? **

_Sai releva les yeux, un soupçon d'interrogation. Shikamaru le regardait intensément. A croire que lui aussi, avait des choses à cacher._

* * *

******-Kiba!** _Hurla Temari. _

_Le garçon brun fit volte face pour découvrir la blonde de Suna, essoufflée, qui le rejoignait._

******-Je l'ai trouvé! … Le lacet rouge! Il est à l'extérieur du village, … Attends, j'me calme.**

_Temari inspira deux ou trois fois en gonflant sa poitrine à fond, avant d'expirer longuement. Kiba était impatient, et elle le savait. Elle savait également qu'il était jaloux qu'elle ait trouvé plus rapidement que lui des informations sur Renard Bleu. Alors: elle allait faire durer le suspense. _

******-Donc, j'étais en quête de... Enfin, j'allais faire quelques courses quand j'ai entendu quelqu'un parler du Lacet Rouge. « ****Renard Bleu est en ville! - Quoi? Vraiment? -Juré, j'ai entendu dire qu'il avait posé ses bagages derrière chez Fuchihama, l'épicier.******** » Donc, on a plus qu'à trouver cet épicier et on rentre à Konoha!**_Expliqua-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres._

_Mais elle cessa net de paraître fière quand elle remarqua le visage de Kiba. Encore plus fier qu'un coq, il parlait à Akamaru en langage animal. Peut-être qu'il était déjà au courant? _

******-Dommage Temari-chan. Mais l'homme qui t'a dit tout ça ne sait rien de notre Lacet Rouge. ****  
********-Pardon? ****  
********-Oui, parce que la personne que nous recherchons est en réalité, … une femme. **

_Les dents de Temari grincèrent sensiblement. En effet, c'était une information supplémentaire très importante. Jamais elle n'avait pensé avoir à tuer une femme lors de cette mission._  
_Elle réprima une moue de mécontentement et préféra proposer à son coéquipier de rejoindre les autres. Il accepta._  
_Shikamaru fut retrouvé rapidement grâce au flair d'Akamaru et du jeune Inuzuka. _

******-Galère...**_Murmura-t-il avant que ses deux amis n'arrivent. _  
******-Shikamaru! On a trouvé où se cache le Lacet Rouge!**_Avança Temari._  
******-Et on sait aussi que notre adversaire est une femme. **

_Shikamaru sourit. Ses amis étaient de très bons ninjas, en combat et en collecte d'information._ _Mais jamais ils ne l'égaleraient. Il leva le menton vers l'écriture qui surplombait le magasin devant lequel il se tenait, invitant Kiba et Temari à l'imiter._

******-Fuchihama... **

_Temari parut contente et Kiba impressionné. Il faut dire que le jeune Nara était très intelligent, et doué. Son instinct le conduisait toujours à de bonnes rencontres, malgré sa fainéantise incommensurable._

******-Et Sai? Il a trouvé quelque chose?**

_Les trois chuunins n'en savaient rien. L'absent restait silencieux._

* * *

_C'était une petite pièce baignée de lumière aveuglante. Les murs aux tons orangés rendaient ce minuscule salon chaleureux, et meubles s'y accordaient parfaitement. Pas de décoration superflue, juste le stricte minimum. Juste trois fauteuils couleur chêne. Et deux occupés. _  
_Sai avait déjà pris le temps de regarder deux ou trois fois le séjour de son hôte avant de poser enfin les yeux sur elle. _  
_Elle était grande, élancée, athlétique même. De longs cheveux bruns glissaient sur ses épaules de craie. Sur ses sourcils arrondis tombait une frange droite et légère. Elle avait deux magnifiques yeux bleus, presque gris, un nez mutin très bien dessiné, des lèvres roses et courbées en un sourire. Elle était superbe. Mais c'était une espionne, et une marque indélébile la trahissait: une cicatrice qui s'étendait d'un œil jusqu'à l'oreille opposée. Une fine marque chair qui transformait la femme en ninja. _  
_Elle était parée d'une tunique bleue fendue sous laquelle se dessinait un court short noir. A sa cuisse était noué le bandeau frontal de Konoha, rayé de tout son long. Ce bandeau était la preuve imparable de son identité. _  
_Entre ses mains blanches, une tasse de thé vert fumait._

******-Alors, comme ça, tu cherches le Lacet Rouge?**

_Sa voix était doucereuse et profonde. C'était comme un assortiment d'arômes et de couleurs. C'était toute une expérience qui parlait, assagie. _  
_Sai acquiesça brièvement. Il se contentait d'observer la jeune kunoichi, de mémoriser ses habitudes et ses manières, comme il le faisait à chaque nouvelle rencontre._

******-C'est Danzou qui t'envoie... Ce vieux singe se fiche des principes. Même s'il est très intelligent. Quand j'y pense, il a fait fort cette fois encore!****  
********-Oui. Vous mettre au courant du danger était indispensable. ****  
********-Mais de là à m'envoyer une lettre? « ****Tu seras Lacet Rouge pour Konoha, et mon disciple te recherchera pour me ramener le vrai Lacet Rouge******** »**(cf Commentaire fin de chapitre)**.  
********-Danzou-sama aime faire les choses bien. ****  
********-Non, ce qu'il veut, c'est du pouvoir. Il fera tout pour cela, j'espère que tu en es conscient. ****  
********-Peu m'importe d'être ou non conscient. Je suis à ses ordres. Point.****  
********-Très bien. Alors je vais t'aider. ****  
**  
_Elle posa lentement sa tasse brûlante sur la table. Elle releva ses cheveux en un geste souple et délicat. Puis, elle posa son regard sur Sai. Elle lui transmettait le danger. Le même danger qui la guettait depuis son départ opportun de Konoha: celui d'être une proie traquée par les meilleurs._

******-Le Lacet Rouge est littéralement le ruban qui entoure l'objet que cherche Danzou. Un des cinq parchemins interdits que possédait Konoha jusqu'alors. Mais il y a un peu plus d'un mois, il est tombé malencontreusement entre les mains d'un ninja d'Iwa. Il faut dire que je l'ai un peu aidé... ****  
**  
_Elle profita de sa phrase à suspense pour avaler une nouvelle gorgée de son thé vert._

******-Le seul souci maintenant, c'est que ce ninja est mort. Il habitait non loin de là; vers la montagne dorée. Je n'ai pas besoin de te prévenir que tu n'es pas le seul à désirer le parchemin, n'est-ce pas? **

_Un hochement de tête suffit à Sai pour faire comprendre à son interlocutrice qu'il était déjà au courant des dangers qui l'attendaient._

******-Alors, bonne chance. ****  
********-Merci, Renard Bleu**_, répondit simplement Sai en se levant de son fauteuil et saluant l'espionne d'un revers de main. _

_Tant de secrets, tant de puissance. Être ninja n'était surement une des choses les plus faciles dans ce monde. Danger, peur, choix... C'était tant de notions qui n'étaient pas étrangères à Sai. Tant de notions qui relevaient de l'expérience. Et l'expérience, c'était la principale qualité de Renard Bleu. _  
_Sai sentit sa présence juste derrière lui. Une ombre noire et sombre, qui intimait une crainte enfouie. Celle de Renard Bleu. Sa main saisit l'épaule de Sai, immobile et incapable de se mouvoir._  
_Elle lui souffla dans l'oreille quelques mots, une voix mêlant stress et assurance._

******-J'espère que tu as prévu comment me sortir des griffes de tes amis. Je t'ai à l'œil. **

_Le garçon hésita avant de faire face à la kunoichi. Il se sentait oppressé. Quelque chose l'écrasait._ _Sai se retourna, mais il ne vit personne. Personne derrière lui, personne sur le fauteuil. Seule une tasse de thé vert fumante gisait sur la table._

* * *

Voilà, second chapitre. Je ne suis pas sure de rester zen. Quand mes astérisques ne s'affichent plus, mes tirets non plus... je suis à deux doigts de frapper mon cher ordinateur. Horreur !

Reviews ? :)


	3. Me and You

L'histoire avance, notre petit couple aussi... Même si vous attendrez encore un peu pour le Lemon ;)

* * *

_Temari se leva rapidement de sa chaise. Elle attendait là, dans le restaurant de l'hôtel avec Kiba et Shikamaru depuis au moins une heure. Elle se mordillait la lèvres alors que ses poings se refermaient sur eux-même. Elle avait déjà atteint les limites de sa patiente. Peut-être que Sai aurait mieux fait de ne pas arriver, au final. Ou de les rejoindre plus que penaud à s'excuser incessamment. _  
_Mais non, fidèle à lui même, il marchait droit et calme. _

******-Putain mais t'étais où?** _Hurla Temari._  
******-Comme vous, je cherchais des informations. ****  
********-Arrête de mentir... Akamaru t'aurait trouvé si tu avais été dans le coin!** _Suivit Kiba qui jetait un regard noir à son associé._

_Sai rendit son regard au jeune Inuzuka avant de regarder Shikamaru qui ne disait rien. Il était si intelligent, lui et son QI de deux cent. Aurait-il compris qu'il les trahissait?_

******-Arrêtez de crier**_, déclara le jeune Nara,_******Montons prendre une bonne douche. Je crois qu'on en a tous besoin. ****  
********-Putain**_, répéta Temari en dévisageant Sai qui ne réagit pas._

_Kiba siffla son chien qui dévala les marches en aboyant gaiment pour détendre son maître. Il monta l'escalier en sautant les marches quatre par quatre, grommelant bruyamment. Temari le suivit de près, pestant comme toujours, et répétant son insulte et bien d'autres. Shikamaru poussa Sai à passer devant lui, pour s'assurer qu'il monterait bien et tous rentrèrent dans leurs chambres respectives comme selon les ordres. _  
_Sai s'assit sur son lit face à la fenêtre. Il pensait au Lacet Rouge, et au plan qu'il avait à suivre. Danzou ne tolèrerait aucune erreur, il en était conscient. Alors, il songea à comment voler le parchemin aux autres. _  
_Il divaguait ainsi conjecturant sa future journée quand Shikamaru posa une main sur son épaule. Ce contact le fit sursauter, lui rappelant Renard Bleu et sa mise en garde. _

******-Désolé. Je voulais qu'on parle.****  
********-De?** _Interrogea Sai. _  
******-Fais pas l'innocent. Tu sais que tu me plais. **

_Sai arqua un sourcil. Cela l'étonnait vraiment. Non pas parce qu'il était gêné. Seulement parce qu'il s'agissait de Shikamaru Nara, le prodige doté d'un QI de deux cent au moins! Parce qu'il ne s'était jamais imaginé qu'un ninja comme lui puisse préférer les hommes. _  
_Alors il hésita avant de réagir. Répondre? Soupirer? Que devait-il faire? _  
_La question ne se posa pas trop longtemps. Shikamaru décida de prendre les initiatives. Il se pencha sur Sai et l'embrassa. _  
_C'était un baiser court, furtif même, mais intense. Et Sai ne réalisa pas. Sur l'instant, du moins. Car quelques secondes après, alors que Shikamaru espérait une réaction de sa part, Sai se sentit virer au rouge. C'était une sensation étrange, comme une bouffée de chaleur qu'il ne comprenait pas, qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il ne contrôla pas sa main qui vint cacher sa bouche et toucher ses lèvres. _

******-Je ne... **

_Ces mots se faufilaient sans prévenir. Panique. Lui, qui ne connaissait rien aux sentiments, pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi? Pourquoi réagissait-il? Lui à qui on avait appris à rester impassible._ _Pourquoi? Sai ne comprenait pas. Et ce sac de nœud dans sa tête se lisait dans son regard, dans ses gestes. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Et vite!_

******-Qu'en penses-tu? ****  
**  
_Sai dévisagea Shikamaru. Comment ça, ce qu'il en pensait? C'était pas assez visible? En réalité, Sai était honteux, de ne pas avoir su rester impassible. Il avait honte de lui. Honte parce que ce baiser lui avait fait quelque chose. Alors la colère surgit. _

******-Va te faire!**_Cracha-t-il en se levant et en repoussant de loin le jeune Nara d'un revers de main. _

_Ce fut à cet instant-là qu'on frappa à la porte. Temari n'attendit aucune réponse et pénétra dans la chambre. Elle avait pris une douche, ses cheveux blonds étaient encore humides. Elle observa la scène et eut l'inévitable impression qu'une tension alourdissait l'atmosphère. Elle pensa que Shikamaru avait remonté les bretelles à Sai pour son retard et sa mauvaise foi. Alors, elle sourit. _  
_Sai sentit qu'il commençait réellement à apprécier Temari: elle le sauvait d'une fin non certaine. Elle lui permettait de s'échapper des mains de Shikamaru qui l'entouraient. Elle lui offrait une issue de secours. Et il la saisit: il s'évada en deux temps trois mouvements et disparut. _  
_Temari le regarda partir et prit soin de fermer la porte. Elle s'avança vers Shikamaru. _

******-Il avait l'air heureux, dis-moi. Tu lui as enfin fait comprendre que c'est toi le chef, n'est-ce pas?**

_Le double sens n'était pas voulu. Pourtant, le jeune Nara l'entendit explicitement. Il n'avait pas laissé le choix à Sai, et s'en voulait, finalement. Quel imbécile!_

******-Dis, je peux te parler? **

_Shikamaru restait absent, conscient de la demande de Temari mais il regardait ailleurs._ _Remarquant l'état dans lequel était son camarade, Temari préféra parler._

******-Je t'aime, Shikamaru.**

_L'heureux élu eut enfin une réaction. Il fixa Temari, ses yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Oui, il était au courant. Pourtant, il ne s'attendait pas à une demande si brutale. Alors, il soupira longuement. Son esprit était de nouveau là, avec Temari. Il put prendre réellement conscience de la situation, et laisser échapper un significatif:_

******-Galère... **

_Temari fit la moue. _

******-Non, désolé. Je ne t'aime pas, tu es beaucoup trop expressive pour moi. **

_Temari baissa les yeux, comme un enfant qu'on venait de gronder. Elle avait pris cette réflexion de plein fouet, sans s'y attendre. Pourtant, elle ne demeura pas longtemps muette. Elle sourit de toutes ses dents, et s'essaya à une plaisanterie pour détendre l'ambiance qu'avait causé le refus de Shikamaru et dissiper le blanc._

******-Alors il te faudrait quelqu'un comme Sai!**

_Elle rit de sa blague alors que Shikamaru restait imperturbable._

******-Exactement.**

_Elle intercepta le regard de Shikamaru et comprit. Aucune farce, ni ironie. Shikamaru était magnifiquement sérieux. Elle s'effraya de la réalité à laquelle elle faisait face. Elle se décomposa littéralement devant son ami, répétant pour elle un nombre incalculable de_ « **Quoi?** _»._  
_Shikamaru se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. En passant à côté d'elle, il s'excusa bassement:_

******-Désolé. **

_Et il disparut, laissant Temari seule avec ses questions incessantes._

* * *

_Le soir était tombé sur Iwa no Kuni. Les lampions de la fête étaient allumés et coloraient les rues à l'habitude sombres du village. Musique, cris, rires: la joie était au rendez-vous. On retrouvait des ninjas, des habitants venus de loin, des enfants et des plus vieux. C'était une réunion de pays et de gaité. _  
_Kiba ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Son odorat l'aurait conduit partout, tant même les fumets étaient alléchants. Akamaru aboyait et sautillait autour de lui. Temari le suivait, plus distante. La révélation de Shikamaru la perturbait. _  
_Depuis quand était-il... comme ça? Aimait-il vraiment les garçons? S'était-il passé quelque chose entre eux? Réellement. L'aimait-il? Lui avait-il dit? Avaient-ils été... plus loin? _  
_Dans ses interrogations, elle plantait ses ongles dans sa paume, se mordait les lèvres, et observait furtivement Shikamaru du coin de l'œil._  
_Celui-ci s'intéressait aux différents stands de la fête, parlait avec les commerçants. Il semblait calme et apaisé, pourtant, son esprit restait confus: Sai n'avait pas réapparu depuis leur incident. _

_Sai, lui marchait. Pendant que tous s'amusaient, pensaient dans le bruit, dégustaient des mets sublimes, et se noyaient dans les rires et la musique,lui, grimpait vers la montagne dorée. _  
_Pas besoin de carte, ni d'être un fin stratège. Quiconque, au coucher du soleil, pouvait trouver la montagne dont lui avait parlé Renard Bleu: face aux rayons oranges, la roche devenaient or. Il s'était engagé sur un sentier en cailloux blanc qui semblait mener droit à elle. Et plus il avançait, plus le chemin sinueux lui paraissait étroit. Au loin, le serpent blanc s'engouffrait dans la montagne, ce qui rassura le brun. Sai pressa le pas; il devait être de retour au petit matin, pour ne pas paraître suspect: pas de temps à perdre!_  
_Une odeur vint lui emplir les narines au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait. Mais ce ne fut que quand même la lumière de la lune avait disparue, masquée par la montagne, qu'il réalisa d'où cette odeur venait._  
_Sang, cadavre, os. C'était un relent de mort qui s'emparait de son odorat, une horrible sensation d'enfer. Sai se boucha le nez et regarda autour de lui. S'entassaient des cadavres, des armes, des os, des bandeaux frontaux, des têtes coupées et des membres arrachés. Des tâches de sang décoraient les parois de la grotte. Quelque chose lui disait qu'avant être la tombe d'un parchemin très convoité, cette grotte avait été repère d'un ours, ou quelque chose du genre._  
_Trop concentré et perturbé par la puanteur, il n'entendit pas premièrement les gémissements et les cris d'agonie. Mais les hurlements l'obligèrent à lever la tête. Ils provenaient du fond de la grotte, ce vers quoi il s'avança._  
_Dans l'obscurité, il put distinguer deux personnes qui se battaient. Des tintements de lames métalliques résonnaient et il interpréta le souffle court des deux hommes: leur bataille durait depuis un certain temps. Ils étaient au centre d'un grotte sphérique de pierre dont les bords étaient jonchés de cadavres. Sai s'approcha et contourna les deux hommes, qui, trop absorbés par leur affrontement, ne semblèrent pas le remarquer. Sai cherchait les bandeaux des deux hommes. _  
_Sur la cuisse de l'un, sur le front de l'autre. Kiri et Suna. Le ninja de Suna tomba au sol, et fut transpercé par le sabre du ninja de Kiri. _

******-Enfin... **

_Le vainqueur Kiri tombait à genoux devant son adversaire expirant: il se tenait le flanc, duquel coulait du sang. Il se releva difficilement et se dirigea vers le fond de la grotte. Un gros coffre était posé à même le sol. Un cadavre était posé dessus, la main serrée autour de la clé. Le ninja de Kiri se débarrassa des doigts; tourna la petite clé et ouvrit le gros coffre. Il en sortit le parchemin autour duquel se trouvait le ruban rouge._  
_Aussi simplement que cela? Sai trouvait ça étrange. Tourner une clé, ouvrir le coffre, prendre le parchemin, en admettant qu'on ait tué tous ses ennemis. Trop facile! _  
_L'homme se retourna et accéléra le pas en direction de l'entrée. C'est alors qu'il leva les yeux: au dessus de l'arche au bout de laquelle on apercevait la lumière des étoiles, et tout autour de la sphère de pierre où ils étaient, était gravé un message._

******-« Avec son possesseur, le parchemin doit rester, sinon dans le coffre, il saura retourner. »**_, lut-il à voix haute._(Yoda-Sama! ;)

_Le ninja posa son regard sur le précieux bien._

******-Je ne te lâcherai pas... j'en ai trop chié pour t'abandonner maintenant. **

_L'homme paraissait réellement exténué. Peut-être s'était-il battu avec d'autres ninjas avant celui de Suna. Alors, Sai le laissa partir pour lui laisser espoir. Bientôt, un autre ninja qu'eux arriverait pour s'emparer du Lacet Rouge. Il se munit de son carnet de dessin et s'empressa de donner vie à quatre corbeaux et trois furets immatériels. Les sept animaux disparurent derrière l'homme. _  
_Sai replongea son carnet là où l'avait extirpé. Il fouilla son sac et trouva une craie._  
_Il se tourna vers le mur rocheux et traça une silhouette. Il brisa plusieurs fois la pierre blanche mais l'animal était fait: une panthère grande comme lui au niveau du dos, qui se posa au sol, ses contours noirs et ombreux se faufilant autour de Sai. Il lui avait donné jour par simple prudence. Un ennemi pouvait s'être préparé au combat mieux que lui. Ce dernier releva la tête, parut satisfait et se rapprocha du coffre. _  
_Au loin, un cri retentit._

**-Saloperie de piafs! Mais qu'est-ce que? Aie! Non, lâchez-moi! Mon œil! Aaah!**

_Sai attendit le silence pour se rendre compte qu'une lumière blanche illuminait la grotte: l'intérieur du coffre était éclairé. Le parchemin réapparut comme par enchantement dans la malle. Le couvercle se rabattit, la lumière disparut. Seul un grondement sourd provenant du mécanisme de la clé se faisait entendre._  
_Sai tourna le petit objet en métal à son tour et saisit le Lacet Rouge. Il sortit rapidement de la montagne dorée, sa panthère et ses furets courant à ses côtés, ses corbeaux couvrant le ciel, ailes noires déployées. Le parchemin dans la main, il n'emprunta pas le sentier sinueux par lequel il pouvait croiser des ennemis. Il dévala la pente et ne se calma qu'une fois au cœur des rires et de la musique de la fête. Il fit évaporer ses créatures dans l'air et plongea le parchemin dans sa veste. _  
_Se fondant parmi la foule, il se mit à la recherche de ses compagnons, ne pensant qu'à cette mission qu'il avait réussie haut la main. _

* * *

Voili Voilou! :) Troisième chapitre.

Hésitez pas à critiquer . :)


	4. Desesperate

Alors, voici le quatrième et avant dernier chapitre... Oui oui oui. :)

Mais toujours pas de Lemon. Faut le préparer comme il faut.

* * *

_Shikamaru avait un visage grave. Son cerveau avait travaillé toute la nuit pour monter un plan digne de ce nom face à Renard Bleu. Ils avaient récolté suffisamment d'informations pour pouvoir espérer gagner contre leur adversaire. Alors, Shikamaru n'avait plus qu'à expliquer le plan à ses camarades. _  
_Temari, toujours aussi pensive, sirotait une menthe à l'eau alors que Sai et Kiba ne faisaient rien de particulier. L'un regardait ses pieds, l'autre son chien. _

******-Bon, la dernière étape de notre mission approche. On a déjà fourni le plus gros du travail. J'ai réfléchi à un plan. Mais il faut que vous soyez tous prêt à exécuter mes ordres**, _commença Shikamaru._

_Tous acquiescèrent. Temari posa son verre pour écouter attentivement son camarade. _

******-D'abord, Kiba et Akamaru iront inspecter la maison de Lacet Rouge pour imprégner son odeur. Ensuite, ils pourront se préparer dans la forêt à la surprendre si elle s'échappe. Nous irons à sept heures demain matin chez elle, tous trois, pour la surprendre. Si nos informations sont bonnes, elle ne s'attendra pas à être dérangée pendant son bain. Ensuite, Temari, je te demanderai d'utiliser ta force contre elle. Et, si tu ne te sens pas capable de la tuer, je le ferai. ****  
********-Et si elle s'échappait? ****  
********-Je l'ai dit: Kiba devrait utiliser son flair pour la retrouver. **

_Le plan de Shikamaru était simple. Peut-être trop, mais il avait fait en fonction de ses camarades: leur force et leur mental suffiraient amplement à leur réussite, il en était certain. Alors, il les congédia et leur proposa de se reposer pour le lendemain, et tous s'éclipsèrent. Shikamaru monta à l'étage: il voulait parler à Sai. De ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, et qui semblait l'avoir tant perturbé. Il ouvrit doucement la porte, mais elle claqua aussitôt. Shikamaru leva les yeux face à lui, un courant d'air lui caressait le visage; La fenêtre était ouverte._

******-Sai... Où es-tu donc encore passé?**

* * *

_C'était un tableau bien étrange. Les arbres avaient des allures humaines dans l'obscure clarté de l'aube. Leurs ombres s'étiraient et disparaissaient dans la forêt. Le vent flirtait avec elles dans un tremblement lugubre et glacial. L'atmosphère était encore humide de la nuit passée et les animaux ne paraissaient pas être si matinaux. La petite maison aux tuiles rouges était collée contre un chêne qui couvrait d'une branche son toit. Par ses fenêtres closes, une douce lumière s'épanouissait. S'il y avait quelqu'un, il ne dormait déjà plus. Et il y avait quelqu'un. Il y avait Renard Bleu, dans son bain._  
_Shikamaru, Temari, Sai et Kiba s'étaient arrêtés à une dizaine de mètres de la petite cabane. Accroupis derrière un bosquet, ils surveillaient, invisibles, la maisonnette. _

******-Kiba, tu es prêt? ****  
********-Parfaitement prêt, n'est-ce pas Akamaru? ****  
********-Ouaf!****  
********-Alors, va te placer à côté de l'arbre. Sois attentif à chaque odeur, chaque mouvement... Ok? **

_Kiba acquiesça et sourit de toutes ses dents: il était excité par l'idée d'un combat. Il se faufila discrètement à l'emplacement défini par Shikamaru et se concentra sur la maison de Renard Bleu. _  
_Le jeune Nara attendit que son camarade soit prêt pour continuer ses explications. Il se tourna vers Temari: _

******-Reste avec moi. Toi**_, dit-il à l'attention de Sai,_******monte, tu pourras voir la scène d'en haut.**

_Sai arqua un sourcil, et obéit. Il se hissa facilement jusqu'à la branche du chêne et se laissa tomber doucement sur la maison. Shikamaru grimaça un instant, fit face à Temari, et lui confia:_

******-J'ai confiance en toi. **

_Son visage s'illumina d'un sourire, et elle le remercia doucement. Puis, ils hochèrent simultanément la tête et reprirent leurs airs sérieux; ils pénétrèrent dans la maison._

_Leurs pas étaient invisibles. Ils volaient dans la petite cabane. Les couleurs chaudes, les meubles en bois, la cuisine bien rangée... Tout laissait penser que Renard Bleu s'était installée ici bien avant leur débarquement à Iwa. Ils progressèrent dans la bicoque, leur regard balayant la pièce chaleureuse. Tout portait à croire que vivait ici une femme banale, comme toutes les autres. Mais pourtant, c'était une espionne, une femme endurcie qui s'était enfuie et devait mourir. Cette idée traversa l'esprit de Shikamaru, qui se concentra. Une vapeur dense provenait d'une porte close. Comment aborder la situation? Défoncer la porte en imitant la chasse à l'indienne? Ou se la jouer gentleman? Temari n'étant certainement pas prête à se donner un rôle, démolit la porte dans un fracas assourdissant. Son éventail avait creusé un trou dans le bois, leur offrant une vue splendide sur une baignoire qui se vidait. _  
_Temari dégagea son arme et passa le cadavre de porte. La pièce embuée était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus vide. Temari ne réfléchit pas un instant: elle ouvrit tous les placards qui meublaient la salle d'eau et souleva les quelques serviettes de bain qui étaient soigneusement rangées près de la baignoire. Elle se mordit la lèvre sauvagement et se tourna vers son coéquipier._

******-Elle s'est barrée!****  
********-Il y a longtemps?**_Demanda Shikamaru dans la précipitation._  
******-Comment veux-tu que je le sache? En tout cas, elle savait qu'on allait venir... **

_Shikamaru fit volte face et sortit de la maison, suivi par Temari, dont les joues avaient rougies. De colère ou à cause de la chaleur? Allez savoir._

******-Et comment tu sais ça? **

_Le jeune Nara se précipita en direction de Kiba et Akamaru qui comprirent dans les regards affolés qu'il y avait un problème. Un gros problème. _  
_Temari grimaça, un mélange hasardeux d'humour et de colère qui ne la mettait pas vraiment en valeur. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, avant d'avancer son explication:_

******-Elle a emporté sa brosse à dent. **

_Shikamaru sembla perdre mentalement pied._ « Elle savait qu'on allait venir... » _La réalité et le ciel lui tombèrent simultanément sur la tête. Ciel caché par un chêne, caché par le toit de la maison. Toit, où il n'y avait plus personne. Les quatre regards se figèrent et les mâchoires se contractèrent. _

******-Putain! Quel enfoiré!**_Grogna Temari en s'enfonçant ses ongles dans ses paumes._  
******-On va lui faire la peau, à ce bâtard, n'est-ce pas Akamaru? **

_Shikamaru devait réfléchir. Ils devaient retrouver Renard Bleu. Il devait retrouver Sai. Et vite! Il s'accroupit sous les insultes de ses comparses, rejoignit ses mains dans sa position fétiche. Les jurons fusaient, mais le jeune Nara réussit à établir une combinaison._

******-Kiba, utilises ton flair! Temari, suis-le de près, d'accord?**

_Un ange passa, et les deux amis se retournèrent vivement. Ils acquiescèrent. Kiba huma l'air et aboya à l'intention d'Akamaru, qui ouvrit la course. Le jeune garçon et Temari le suivirent instantanément. Shikamaru soupira longuement avant de laisser échapper un magnifique « Galère... » sorti droit du cœur. Il vit ses deux amis disparaître dans la forêt et se décida enfin à les suivre. Ses foulées n'étaient pas rapides. Il courrait, mais ne se pressait pas. Sa course dura longtemps; Renard Bleu devait avoir quelques kilomètres d'avance. Mais elle ne savait pas à quel point ses adversaires étaient rapides, intelligents et forts. Elle ne savait pas que s'enfuir ne servait à rien. Mais Sai le savait, lui. Sai... Shikamaru se répétait incessamment qu'il se devait de le retrouver. Il grogna dans sa course, et entendit au loin un cri. Si ce n'était pas la fâcheuse rencontre entre Temari et un sanglier, cela voulait dire qu'ils avaient enfin mis la main sur la renarde._  
_Shikamaru cessa de courir. Il cessa aussi de marcher. Il leva les yeux et chercha le bleu du ciel parmi les feuilles des arbres. _

******-Sai, tu peux descendre. Je sais que tu es là.**

_Une ombre atterrit juste devant l'héritier Nara. Un sourire aux lèvres, il leva la tête vers le brun. Shikamaru expira longuement, alors que Sai balayait le chemin des yeux. _

******-Putain mais t'es un enfoiré! Sérieusement! **

_Sai sursauta presque et regarda Shikamaru l'air surpris. _

******-On te faisait confiance et tout, et t'as quand même continué à nous trahir! Après avoir récupéré ton foutu parchemin, tu aurais pu la laisser dans la merde, la renarde! Mais non... Fallait que tu respectes ta promesse « Vous inquiétez pas Renard Bleu, je vous sauverai! »... Foutaises! T'es vraiment chiant! Merde quoi. En plus, j'ai eu espoir que t'arrêtes tes conneries! Putain de merde, j'me suis fait avoir comme un bleu! Pfff, fais chier!**

_Shikamaru reprit son souffle. La colère l'avait empêché de parler lentement: il avait balancé ses sermons sans prendre le temps de respirer. Sai fixa son interlocuteur hébété, avant d'esquisser un sourire. Il tourna la tête et tressaillit. Plus de contrôle de soi. Seulement de la franchise, suivi d'un éclat de rire. _

******-Non mais te fous pas de ma gueule! Putain Sai, déconne pas!****  
********-Désolé... **

_Sai inspira profondément pour reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Shikamaru fulminait de rage et de honte: il était conscient que son monologue était en lui-même exagéré. _  
_Alors qu'ils s'affrontaient, des cris et un grand fracas semblait toujours provenir de là où s'étaient arrêtés Kiba et Temari: leur combat durait. Mais le jeune Nara espérait qu'ils n'en auraient plus pour très longtemps. _

******-Mais, comment as-tu su... Que j'étais,.. là?** _Tenta Sai._  
******-Tu oublies que je prends note de toutes mes observations. Tes absences régulières, et surtout celle d'hier soir, la présence d'une nouveau parchemin dans ton sac, et surt...****  
********-Tu as même vu le parchemin?****  
********-Oui, enfin; j'ai ouvert ton sac quoi. Parfois, il faut tenter le tout pour le tout.**

_Sai sembla être déçu. Peut-être qu'il trouvait enfin une once d'humanité dans ce cerveau formidable avec lequel il parlait. Déçu que Shikamaru ne soit pas la perfection mentale comme il aurait pu le penser._

******-Mais j'ai compris que tu jouais la prévention quand tu es monté sur le toit de la maison de Renard Bleu**_, continua le manipulateur des ombres. _

_Sai interrogateur, il s'empressa de donner ses explications. _

******-Un ninja aussi bon que toi, espion en plus, sait que faire le moins de bruit possible est indispensable. Or, tu préfères risquer le toit au lieu de l'arbre. J'étais sur que quelque chose clochait. Mais quand on a comprit que tu nous avais trahi... J'étais certain que tu n'étais pas parti avec elle, comme l'on surement pensé Temari et Kiba. **

_Sai était dubitatif. Comment avait-il pu réfléchir à autant de chose en quelques instants? Il devait avouer ne pas s'être enfui, seulement s'être élevé dans les arbres. La précipitation des ninjas de Konoha avaient emporté toute jugeote de regarder vers le ciel. Il avait donc pu surveiller le moindre mouvement sans penser être repéré. Mais là, le jeune Nara lui avouait qu'il savait toutes ses démarches. Sai était vraiment sur le cul._

******-Malgré ton sale caractère, tu sais à quel point Kiba et Temari sont de bons ninjas. Tu savais que Renard Bleu n'aurait aucune chance, c'est pour cela que tu as préféré rester en arrière. Moi qui me sentait lâche à prendre de la distance lors des combats trop hargneux. Je me sens actuellement moins seul. **

_Shikamaru sourit, et releva ses billes brunes vers le judas. Un instant, il eut l'impression d'avoir saisit un quelque chose de sourire sincère. Illusion? Surement. _  
_Un hurlement suivi d'un vent puissant força les deux garçons à plisser les yeux._

******-Je ne pensais pas Temari si forte: elle en a fini avec Renard Bleu. Et je ne pense pas qu'ils soient blessés**_, avança Sai. _

_Le minois de Shikamaru fut l'espace d'une ou deux secondes dévisagé par une grimace. En effet, il songeait à la réaction certainement brutale de ses deux amis face à ce traître de Sai. Impulsifs comme ils étaient, le peintre vivait peut-être ses dernières secondes. _  
_Alors il concocta un léger mensonge à mettre en place si Temari était motivée au crime. Il en fit part à Sai qui approuva -même s'il n'avait pas réellement le choix- et décida de faire confiance au génie._

* * *

_Les silhouettes élancées de la blonde au fort caractère et du jeune Inuzuka se découpèrent dans la forêt, alors que leurs éclats de rire résonnaient dans l'ambiance fraîche du matin. La bonne humeur paraissait s'être emparée d'eux. Leur victoire avait eu raison de la traîtrise de Sai. Une fois devant Shikamaru, Temari et Kiba détaillèrent leur combat, comment elle avait fait voler Renard Bleu, comment Kiba s'était mangé un arbre... Mais surtout, en guise de preuve, Temari avait gardé le __bandeau frontal de la ninja couverte de son sang. C'était le plus important. _  
_Kiba proposa de rentrer manger pour fêter ça, son ventre grognant bruyamment. Temari se moqua de lui et ils se mirent en route en direction de leur petit hôtel. _  
_Sur le trajet, ils discutèrent ensemble. Ensemble signifiait alors Temari, Kiba et Shikamaru. Sai n'osait pas trop se faire remarquer. Il se savait en tort, l'assumait entièrement, mais n'était pas suicidaire pour autant. _  
_En réalité, il était trop préoccupé pour parler. Ses réactions face à Shikamaru étaient tant, insensées... Incroyables même! Rire, sincèrement. Se retenir de lui offrir un réel sourire. Parler comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu de problèmes. Tout cela ne lui ressemblait pas, pas du tout. Et pourtant, il avait réagi ainsi: les images repassaient au ralenti. _  
_Toutes, les images... _  
_« _Parce que tu es vraiment bien foutu... _», ses regards intenses, le baiser qu'il lui avait donné, ses réactions juvéniles et paniquées. Le plus choquant était de se souvenir ses réactions en début de mission, et à cet instant précis: c'était d'un contraste inexplicable . Une semaine venait de couler dans son esprit une seconde fois, alors que sa raison lui répétait incessamment qu'_il devait cesser de se mentir. 


	5. Our ending story

_ Sai avait eu une chance inouïe: il n'avait essuyé aucune remarque de Temari et Kiba. Mais peut-être ce stratagème était comme le dit le proverbe: le calme avant la tempête. Enfin, Sai ne pensait pas trop littérature en cet instant. _

_Assis sur le lit, face à la fenêtre, il se souvenait que c'était à ce même endroit que Shikamaru l'avait embrassé, avant que Temari n'arrive. Tout semblait flou pour l'espion. C'était quelque chose qu'il ne saurait expliquer, ou même décrire. Une nouvelle sensation qui faisait trembler son cœur. Et il se détestait, ainsi. Parce qu'il avait oublié ce que c'était de s'attacher à quelqu'un. Et là, deux trois jolies phrases et tout s'emballait... _

_Alors, il avait laissé les trois ninjas à la table, prétextant qu'il était fatigué. Il savait que dans son dos, ils parleraient, mais n'avait pas préféré rester avec sa gêne. _

_Monté en haut, il s'était mis à l'aise. Il s'était même mis à gribouiller des croquis, laissant le crayon contrôler sa main. L'heure avait tourné et le soleil chauffait: l'après-midi battait son plein. _

_Soudain, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, et se fermer. Lentement, son regard passa de son carnet de dessin au nouveau venu. Ou plutôt, nouvelle venue. Car le visage encadré des quatre couettes blondes s'approchait de lui. Elle s'assit à côté de lui, et Sai trouva cela tellement étrange qu'il n'en cacha pas ses gribouillis. Elle pencha sa tête et écarquilla les yeux:_

**-Mais tu dessines vraiment trop bien! Shikamaru est magnifique... **

_Sai rougit. Il réalisa que le visage du chuunin était son principal croquis. Il ouvrit bêtement la bouche dans l'espoir de se justifier, mais se ravisa: Temari souriait, une lueur de malice dans ses yeux. Quelle était donc la raison de sa venue ici? Surement de lui faire comprendre qu'il valait mieux qu'il se taise jusqu'à leur retour à Konoha. Paroles inutiles, en bref._

**-Tu lui plais vraiment. **

_Un rictus triste transcenda son visage qui, une seconde auparavant semblait plutôt gai. Elle se tritura les doigts. Quelque chose la tracassait. Et maintenant, Sai aussi était perturbé. Il réalisa les propos de sa camarade._

**-Je ne lui avais jamais vu un air si... Mélancolique. Non, ce n'était pas ça... mais il y avait dans ses yeux tant de... **

_Elle ne tremblait pas mais cherchait ses mots, tant dans sa tête que dans ses gestes: ses mains répétaient le même mouvement. Poing fermé, poing ouvert. _

**-... Ferveur. **

_Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, avant de se lever rapidement. Sai la suivait du regard. Il se rendait bien compte à quel point c'était difficile pour elle d'avouer que Shikamaru éprouvait quelque chose pour lui-même, elle qui l'aimait tellement. Elle lui souffla de prendre soin de lui de toutes les manières imaginables et s'enfuit. _

_Sai restait décontenancé. Alors, c'était vraiment, vraiment sérieux. Que devait-il faire, alors? _

_Il baissa son regard sur son carnet, o le regard de Shikamaru lui transperçait l'âme. _

**-D'accord, j'ai compris! Je te le rendrais, ton baiser!**_ Grommela Sai au portrait du manipulateur d'ombre._

_Il sourit pour lui même avant de grimacer. Mais o était-il tombé? C'était fou comme ce trou noir l'empêchait de rester ce qu'il s'était forcé à devenir: un espion sans sentiment. Et là, il voyait presque clair dans ce qu'il ressentait. Mais presque seulement. Il s'était perdu face à ce voyou de Nara. Il inspira profondément et referma le cahier. Il se tourna pour le ranger dans son sac et remarqua enfin sa présence._

**-Donc, à quelle heure, mon baiser?**

_Sai ouvrit de grands yeux. Depuis combien de temps était-il là? Suffisamment pour entendre la promesse de Sai. Shikamaru était là, patient, un sourire étrange plaqué aux lèvres. Ses billes brunes brillaient un peu. Il l'attendait, ce baiser. Sai soupira, et se leva. D'un pas rapide, il s'approcha du jeune Nara, tête baissée. Il l'embrassa furtivement et parut agacé:_

**-Voilà. Content? **

**-Non, pas vraiment. **

_Sai sentit une main remonter dans sa nuque. Il frémit quand il entendit son ami tourner la clé dans la serrure, alors qu'il l'embrassait tendrement. _

_C'était réellement étrange. Un mélange de honte, d'envie et de gêne. Pourtant, il se laissa faire. _

_Le contact chaud de Shikamaru ravivait en lui des sensations qu'il ne pensait pas connaître. Il appréciait le souffle curieux du manipulateur d'ombre dans son cou et ses dents qui jouaient avec son oreille. Sans les contrôler, ses respirations se firent haletantes. C'était corporel, bien plus fort que ces sentiments qu'ils décrivaient dans les livres. Mais ce qu'il aimait particulièrement, c'était de voir Shikamaru à la limite de l'implosion. _

_Sai attrapa le col du dit jeune homme et le tira à lui, se laissant tomber sur le lit. Rares avaient été les fois o il en avait voulu plus, comme aujourd'hui. Shikamaru s'agenouilla au dessus de lui, une jambe de chaque côté de son corps. Il souleva le buste du peintre et lui ôta son tee-shirt noir ô combien moulant. Il replongea sur lui, ses mains parcourant son crâne et son torse musclé. C'était assez instinctif, saccadé. Même irrégulier. Les vêtements tombèrent rapidement, ôtés par des mains peu expertes mais téméraires. Et la suite, vous l'imaginez bien..._

* * *

_La nuit était claire. La lune illuminait de sa blancheur le village d'Iwa no Kuni, que Sai observait surement pour la dernière fois. Sa chambre baignait dans cette lumière reposante. Shikamaru avait disparu, ce qui laissait Sai et ses questions seuls. La réussite de leur mission les forçait à prévoir leur retour sur Konoha. Sai ne savait pas s'il lui tardait ou non. Ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il n'allait pas bien. Outre les problèmes physiques qu'avaient causé cette leçon pratique de romance, Sai était inquiet. Il ne savait pas si la relation qu'il avait commencé devait se poursuivre. Quelles seraient les réactions des gens? Comment le regarderaient-ils? Et surtout, que lui dirait Danzou-sama? La vision de son maître les joues rouges de colère l'empêchèrent d'hésiter plus longtemps. _

_Sai était un ninja sans sentiment. Sa vie avait été synonyme de guerre incessante. L'amour? Il ne fallait plus qu'il y goute. Parce que cet amour le détruirait. _

_Sai sentit sur sa peau pâle une douce chaleur: le soleil se levait. Il était temps pour lui de faire ses valises, et de prendre une douche. Froide, glacée: elle avait fait disparaître toutes sortes de remords et d'inquiétude. A présent, Sai était clair envers et contre tous. Quiconque essaierait de le dissuader de son but échouerait: Sai terminerait sa mission et se mêlerait à la Racine jusqu'à disparaître. Peut importe les sentiments qu'il s'était permis d'extérioriser, Sai était un ninja de la Racine, jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Peut importe la déception de Shikamaru, Sai vivrait comme il l'avait toujours fait. C'était décidé._

_Le garçon fixa la lune et lui promit de respecter ses engagements envers Danzou-sama. Son sac sur le dos, le parchemin bien caché à l'intérieur, il ne fallut pas dix bonds pour que Sai s'évapore dans la noirceur dévorante des ombres de la nuit._

* * *

_C'était un matin comme les autres, les cris et les explosions crispaient l'air de Konoha. Le hurlement déchaîné de sa mère le tira de son sommeil, et il s'extirpa de son lit avec difficulté. Plongé profondément dans les vapes, il se dirigea vers sa chaise de bureau, dans laquelle il s'affala de tout son poids. Il resta là, à faire le vide dans sa tête, tentant d'oublier les cris, à méditer, comme il en avait l'habitude. Risquant de se brûler les yeux, il chercha la lueur du soleil par la fenêtre, et se réchauffa lentement. _

**-Galère, encore un nouveau jour...**

_Il se tourna vers son bureau, et souleva une pile de papiers gribouillés. Il extirpa une feuille chiffonnée, qu'il tenta d'assouplir et sourit. En effet, il se trouvait lui-même magnifique, sur ce dessin. Plus que dans la réalité encore. Quelques minutes passèrent, silencieuses, avant que le jeune Nara ne dissimule à nouveau son portrait sous la paperasse. Levé de sa chaise, il décida de sauver son père de la tempête._

**-J'espère que tu meures de ne pas me voir, bâtard! **


End file.
